


What You Can Carry With You

by Nulara



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood is Magnus Bane's hero, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus is Alec's Damsel in Distress, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Smitten Magnus Bane, Soft Husbands, The Seelie Queen is a bitch, Thirsty Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulara/pseuds/Nulara
Summary: Magnus and Alec travel into the Seelie Realm to improve diplomatic relationships, things do not go according to plan.  Malec find that they have to once again fight to stay together in a world that constantly tries to tear them away from each other. The Seelie Queen is a manipulative and power-hungry, but Alec is a badass and puts her in her place, making Magnus a Thirsty boi for him as always. Mild Angst with Happy Ending and fluff. Alec Lightwood is secretly hilarious and mischievous, and Magnus loves being Alec's Damsel in Distress.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	What You Can Carry With You

The Seelie Queen's realm was always fraught with deceit, supposedly in plain sight, and a nervous fluttering tension so palpable in the air you could almost taste it's sour tang on your very tongue.

Any physical, social or political misstep could well be your last here, and the unfortunate ones who took that step (if they survived at all) would be made to bear unimaginable cruelty as recompense for their actions. One could easily be found 'guilty' by way of an expertly crafted Seelie trial, that would almost always sway in favour of the fair folk, without you ever realising that the trial had been grossly unfair throughout its entirety. One's convictions, words, and weapons must always be calmly handled, at the ready, and iron clad to protect oneself in the Queen's court. To leave the court unscathed in one way or another is practically unheard of by Shadowhunters and other Downworlders alike.

Alec and Magnus both knew this all too well as they bore scrutiny under the courts' multiple hidden and unhidden eyes, all unrelenting in their heavy gaze upon their backs, making their hackles raise uncomfortably. Their peaceful mission into Faerie was certainly not going to plan; not that they expected it to of course, but one can hope. What had started as a diplomatic discussion with the Seelie Queen (overseen and facilitated by the Shadowhunter's under the laws of the 'New and All Inclusive Clave' Alec was trying to build), had turned into a heated debate and then snowballed into a hostile situation wherein both Magnus and Alec were not permitted to leave the court until an agreement more favourable to the Queen had been established.

Their initial idea had been to establish a trade deal between the Fair Folk and the Warlocks. This would incite a mutually beneficial partnership which would allow Warlocks to have access to rare Faerie ingredients for healing, making antidotes for numerous poisons and curses, and memory restoration purposes. The Seelies would in return have equal access to the potions that the warlocks would produce from these ingredients for their benefit with no additional fees or favours needed to be bargained for.... which all sides knew had gotten extremely messy and vicious in the past.

The potential success of this endeavour was coupled with the hope that, when this became a stable diplomatic relationship, it would be developed into further trade deals for the benefit of all Downworlders and for Shadowhunters. To most this seemed sensible, fair, and would set the tone of peace that the New Clave and all Downworlders factions were trying to cultivate Post-Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern.

However, the Queen did not see it this way. For this did not benefit her aspirations of power and of a stronger Seelie realm that would see the end to the Shadowhunters, and leave her to pave the way for herself to be Queen of not just the Seelies, but of the Downworld entirely. Her personal ambitions aside, her past wounds (as many Downworlders could empathise with) simply ran too deep and the feuds far too ingrained in the blood to forgive, forget, and start anew. The Queen had lost much to angelic hands and to those Downworlders who allied with the Nephilim; and in the more recent past she had lost not only her hope for her vision of the world, but her equally dark and power hungry lover.

In her own twisted way she had loved Jonathan Morgenstern, and she mourned him privately, but he had been brought to his knees in enforced supplication and eventually death; and she would not be made to do the same by any creature. She was far too darkly proud and ferociously stubborn of will for that.

" I refuse to bend to the will of the Children of Raziel any longer. It is not the first time in our tenuous history that you have attempted so called 'diplomatic relations' under the guise of 'Peace', only to weaken us in your favour. The Accords are and have always been a fallacy. Jonathan Morgenstern at least allowed us the freedom of having the power and respect we rightfully deserve to wield as children of angel and demon alike."

Her outrage and venomous spite was akin to the presence of an angel; strangely beautiful, utterly terrible, awe striking to the point of physical pain and burning with such powerful rage that one could barely look upon her.

But Alexander Gideon Lightwood had never had a problem with staring down a hostile entity with a cold detachment, a calm confidence and an aura of quiet strength . It unnerved many who dealt with Alec politically and in battle; but it was one of the many things that had drawn Magnus to him like a moth to a blazing flame as he fell hopelessly in love with the young Shadowhunter, even in the days of their earliest acquaintance.

Magnus smirked minutely and felt a loving and righteous pride swell in his chest for Alec as he saw the Seelie Queen herself, unused to anyone being so un-reactive to her or having the audacity to stare back as unrelentingly and boldly as she, display a hint of unease as a frown creased her brow for a millisecond before she schooled her features into an unreadable façade.

Alec hadn't even flinched, did not even appear remotely moved at all by her impassioned outburst or her various threats and insults she'd spat at him regarding his angelic race. In front of anyone else these words would have incited war and bloodshed. Perhaps this was what the Queen had been hoping for. But Alec was more collected in his manner and reasonable in his nature than most Nephilim, than most people in fact. Of course he took any and all threats seriously, but he knew the difference between a genuine threat and one thrown at him in a fit of hurt or prideful rage, regardless of whether the one to inflict it was aware of it themselves or not.

Alec merely waited patiently, hands casually behind his back and standing at parade rest. He waited until the tension the Queen had caused herself to raise in the court like a giant wave swelling out of control to wash back over her and cause herself discomfort and embarrassment; it was no easy feat for anyone to take control of the room from the Seelie Queen herself and make her look like a petulant child having a tantrum, but that's exactly what Magnus' incredible Alexander had achieved with barely any effort at all. The silence surrounding the court now was deafening; the only sounds the flutter of butterfly wings and the gentle waft of branches in the warm breeze. After what felt like hours of monumental tension, Alec finally spoke.

"Your Majesty... I am going to allow, just this once, for your empty threats and insults to slide for the sake and safety of your people. One very angry, bigoted, and entitled voice should not be the damning of thousands of innocent people simply because they shout the loudest and most hatefully."

Magnus swore he could have died from sheer attraction to Alec in that moment alone. The man could make, not only his knees, but his entire being weak with that display of control and absurdly masculine power.

_Urgh...Fuck, he gets me so hot!_

He made a silent promise right then and there to both Angels and Demons that if they ever got out of here, alive and well, he would jump Alec's bones within an inch of his life when they got home.

Magnus shook himself out of his helplessly aroused musings and back to the current dangerous situation at hand. The shock of Alec's words had rippled like wildfire amongst the gathered fair folk crowds. You could hear the warning and begrudging respect towards Alec like a living thing buzzing around them with nervous excitement and energy. Even the Queen could feel it building in her own court, which only enraged her further.

"Silence! All of you!" She screeched.

All Faeries fell silent at her command but any could sense her control of her people slip further and become more strained than they had ever felt it in the more recent years of her reign. The Queen's rule had become questionable to many during both the Mortal War and the Dark War, especially when she sided with Jonathan. The realisation that she only cared for her own ambitions and nothing for the welfare of her people that she so proclaimed, (in very cleverly worded truthful but ambiguous sentiments that fooled even her own people), had started seeping through their ranks like a billowing smoke that once they inhaled it awakened them and allowed them to see clearly what the Queen truly was; a cruel and awfully clever tyrant.

The Queen turned her piercingly and unnaturally blue eyes back to Alec who continued to stand his ground unwaveringly against her.

"You are either exceedingly bold and brave, or shockingly foolish and reckless, young Nephilim to come into MY court and insult me in front of MY own people. "

She spoke with a faux gentleness in her voice that sent a chill up Magnus' spine, her lips thin and drawn into a livid harsh line like a red horizontal slit to her face.

"Our reasons for entering your realm today, Your Majesty, were of far purer intent than what this has descended into; a near enough call out to war... Myself and Magnus meant no offense and have no grain of deceit in what we wished to offer the fair folk on behalf of the Warlocks, and the Shadowhunters, that we are representing. As we have already said, we wish to greatly improve the relations between all the races of the Shadow world, and such a beneficial trade deal between the Fey and the Warlocks seems a good place to begin a new era of peaceful negotiations, open communication, and mutual trust."

Alec paused to scan the room with his bright hazel eyes and addressed the rest of the court, like the leader he was born to be.

"However, we are aware that this endeavour requires time, patience, effort, the willingness to participate, and the freedom to voice concerns and ideas from ALL parties involved. I will not discourage any of you to speak out, and certainly not with the fear of negative repercussions from the Nephilim or any other Downworlders . This is where we have fallen down in the past and I am determined to not allow this fear and animosity between any and all races of the Shadow World to continue."

Magnus stared in awe at his angel, near breathless. Alexander was like a regal Prince addressing an army on the bloody battle field who could easily kill him in an instant. Yet he stayed their weapons and soothed their violent mistrust with the strength of the truth, valour, reason and honour in his voice reinforcing his sincere words; carrying it through the crowds around him.

He was truly magnificent. Even Magnus was enraptured by his words and he was the one who came here alongside this wonderful man and needed no convincing at all of Alexander's honour and integrity. Alec was without weapons, and without protection as was the custom of when you entered the Seelie court, yet Magnus knew none of them would harm Alec, certainly not now.

"Magnus and I will leave you and your people for now to discuss this possibility further amongst yourselves. Please feel free to discuss terms with us that you feel would be beneficial to the Fair Folk and we will endeavour to listen, cater to the needs of your people as best we can, and peacefully discuss these terms with you in two months time. Until then, we wish good health to all the fair folk, we humbly thank you for welcoming us into your realm, and for your generous hospitality towards us."

Alec pointedly did not direct the latter of his words or his smile of thanks, which instantly softened his beautiful features, towards the Queen. He was addressing the people of this land, not her. She deserved no such thanks.

Magnus was always amazed and proudly amused of the way Alec could be so effortlessly diplomatic and yet at the same time subtly managed to contextually say a massive 'fuck you' to those who needed to be taken down a peg or two in his opinion. He barely held in the raucous laugh that bubbled up into his chest at the masterful sleight that Alec had dealt her.

_'Oh Alexander you_ Bitch _!... God, I love him so damn much!'_

Thought Magnus with pride and giddy mirth.

This of course, did not sit well with the Queen at all. She smiled at them like sweet poison and laughed musically like a little girl but without any mirth or innocence.

"Well Mr. Lightwood, as pretty and rousing as those words may have been, I cannot simply let you both just walk out of my court room. Certainly not with the clear charges you have laid against me of not having the interests of my own people at heart, and speaking merely for myself."

_'Of course not, how foolish of us,'_

Thought Magnus sarcastically and barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes, as he was sure Alec had trouble with also.

They could hear in her voice that her tone was meant to instil incredulity at the insinuation that she did not care for her people, and that it was a mad notion that she only wanted what was best for her and her hunger for power. But her actual words spoke plainly and truthfully enough; although Alec had essentially accused her of that sub textually, she had not denied it at all with the words she spoke, only attempted to lead him and her people to believe that Alec's words were unthinkable and ridiculous. Magnus sincerely hoped that her faithful subjects, who had just begun to waver in their loyalty, would realise the same thing they had. He could see in some of their faces resentment and anger towards their Queen... perhaps his hopes would not be unfounded.

The Queen continued her tyrannical speech; clearly she loved the sound of her own voice.

"Pure of intention or not, I will not... How did you put it?...'Allow your empty threats and insults to slide'...Not in my realm."

_'Oh my God! We GET it! You're the Queen and this is YOUR realm, yeesh lady; enough!,_ '

Thought Magnus exasperatedly, despite the unease drifting from the raised hairs on the back of his neck to the taut muscles in his legs, willing him to either fight tooth and nail or bolt, his magic gently crackling and sparking between his fingers in response.

He made eye contact with Alec who raised a singular elegantly arched eyebrow at him, silently communicating that they both needed to tread carefully here... and also that they completely agreed she was not only a _total_ bitch but a dramatic and possessive one at that.... _Ah! Couple telepathy, and mutual cattiness, it was truly a beautiful thing!_

Magnus bit his lower lip to hide another smirk threatening to reveal itself at an utmost inopportune time; which in hindsight was almost always when Magnus found himself to be amused and giddy.

The Queen finally announced her decided punishment, smiling like the cat who caught the canary, knowing she currently had the upper hand.

"I will allow you, Mr. Lightwood, to leave my court for the two months you spoke of, but Mr. Bane must remain here in Faerie as...'insurance'... that you will be as good as your words claim to be and respect the cultural needs and desires of the fair folk in these, 'peaceful' negotiations."

Magnus and Alec looked at each other again in alarm and fear; knowing that if Alec left for two whole months, this could mean that several years would pass by for Magnus with the unpredictable progression of time in Faerie. As an immortal this was not a concern for Magnus, however, several years in Faerie not only without Alec but in constant danger, and with a master manipulator of minds and emotions that was the Queen, God knows what could happen to Magnus in the time it took Alec to return to him. She may even convince Magnus that Alec would not return at all and had never loved him. She was not easy to tune out and her specialty was sowing seeds of doubt in her victims. Even Magnus could fall prey to her poisonous words and manipulations that could drive his mind to madness.

As dread and the agony at the thought of being separated from each other begun to ache in Magnus and Alec's chests, one of the Queens' advisors rapidly spoke into her ear and appeared to plead with her, clearly willing her to be more diplomatic than aggressive. She appeared to relent minutely and hope rose in both of them that perhaps her own people could reason with her.

"My advisor has requested that I show an example of my good faith going into these negotiations. As such, Mr. Lightwood, I will let you take with you some of the ingredients that the Warlocks seek to use for their potions. However, you may take back from Faerie only what you are able to carry with you...and without your angelically enhanced strength of course. " She purred, triumphant, prideful and arrogant.

Magnus deflated, knowing that he would still have to stay in Faerie away from his Alexander, potentially for years. It would be agony, utter torture, to be separate from the man he loved so deeply; the love of his life. Looking at Alec he saw his own feelings of pain and loss reflected on his gorgeous face. Looking around the court for inspiration to stop this final judgement they could see that many of the fair folk felt sympathetic towards their plight also. But they could do nothing without fear of themselves or their families being punished, even killed, for treason. Their Queen was punishing a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, who were in love with each other against all odds, for trying to make the Shadow world better for all of them because it did not fit in with her world view for herself and what she wanted so selfishly. But there was nothing that they could do to change it.

Alec looked to Magnus again with sheer anguish and laced his long battle calloused fingers between Magnus slightly smaller and slender ones. Despite being such a simple thing it was a shocking display of affection for all watching; they had never seen affection or love from a Shadowhunter towards a Downworlder. A few gasps and quiet mutterings rose from the crowd after witnessing the love sparking between the two men. As the murmurs of the crowd grew louder, some angry towards the Queen though they didn't dare let their words be heard clearly by her, some clearly expressing their sympathy towards the couple to be separated, Alec looked to the ground and frowned in thought.

_Oh no_... Magnus recognised that look, and his heart swelled almost painfully with overwhelming tenderness for his Alexander. Alec was trying to figure a way out of this that would keep Magnus safe. He knew right then and there that Alec would ask to take his place to save Magnus the suffering of the Queen's mental manipulation, and Magnus just wouldn't allow him to follow through with that for a second longer.

"Alexander, no. You're mortal, you'll age here, you could die here before I even got back to you. Please, for me, don't try to take my place. Promise me!," Magnus begged as he whispered in panic to Alec, willing him to go against his selfless, self-sacrificing, nature.

Alec looked up at him sharply, sucking in a short pained breath through his teeth, surprised that Magnus knew exactly what he had been thinking of to save him. But Magnus had always known Alec better than anyone else throughout his whole life, even in the days when they barely knew each other, by rights he shouldn't really be surprised at all. But he refused to give up on fighting for Magnus and his wellbeing just because it was perhaps the easier option, the 'practical' option. For him that was the selfish option; he would never allow anyone he loved, especially not Magnus, to be put in harm's way or in danger. Particularly if it was in his power to prevent it from happening.

"But Magnus, you could die here too, and I can't stand the thought that she'll hurt you , in unimaginable ways. I won't let her!...I-I love you."

"Oh, you ridiculous, headstrong, selfless Nephilim" Magnus kissed Alec's lips gently, almost reverently, and leaned his head forward so their foreheads were touching, clasping both their hands together tightly, unwilling to let him go. "Do you think that I could stand it either if you were here instead of me?! I love you more than anything Alexander, more than life itself. I won't let you do it!...and before you say we can both stay here, you heard what the Queen said, you can take what you can carry of the ingredients for the Warlocks back with you. How many countless lives will that save just from that small amount? Plus, you know that staying here together won't solve anything. Both the Clave and the Downworld need you, darling... What's a few years to an ageless Warlock?"

But Alec was no longer hearing Magnus. He had a look on his angelic face of a man that had just had a breakthrough of an age-old problem plaguing mankind; a clear epiphany.

He pulled back from Magnus abruptly with a wildly hopeful gleam in his eyes and a mischievous half grin on his full lips. Magnus frowned in confusion and watched as Alec strode towards the Seelie Queen with renewed vigour and confidence in his step; a glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Your Majesty, If you would be so kind, I would like to request clarification from you... and then I will do as you asked and leave the Faerie courts."

Another surprised murmur shot through the crowd at the bizarre turn of events. Alec was alright with leaving Magnus here? Had Magnus convinced him to stay after all? But why did he look so happy, relieved even? What was this Nephilim about?

Even the Queen looked taken aback at Alec's reaction, so polar opposite from his demeanour a split second ago, but she gathered herself enough to respond as evenly as she could.

"Very well Nephilim, what clarification do you require from me?"

"You stated that I may take from Faerie only what I am able to carry with me, yes? Those were your words were they not Your Majesty?" Alec asked, practically hovering off the ground with excitement and hope.

"Yes, that is correct Mr. Lightwood. You may take what you can carry with you out of Faerie, but it must be without your angelic strength."

The Queen, her court, and even Magnus looked utterly perplexed at Alec and unsure of what on earth he was doing. But Alec simply smiled beatifically at the Queen and bowed his head as he retreated back from her, walking backwards so as not turn his back to her. A clear sign of respect of her wishes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for your wise and generous council."

Alec continued to back away until he was standing just behind Magnus. Magnus looked back questioningly at him as their eyes met, and Alec positively beamed at him with happiness. If Magnus had not been so confused and mildly hurt at that moment he would have almost swooned at the sight.

Magnus gasped loudly in sudden surprise, (and if he's honest with himself in considerable arousal too), as Alec stalked right up to him with intent and literally swept Magnus off his feet and up into his arms, holding him bridal style; Magnus' arms automatically wrapping around Alec's neck and solidly muscled shoulders for support.

Magnus's eyes widened almost comically with utter shock for a couple of seconds before his whole face completely lit up and he burst out laughing uncontrollably with joy and disbelief, his head thrown back with abandon. He looked back down at his Alec with obvious adoration and tears of relief in the corners of his eyes, still laughing, and Alec just stood there with Magnus in his strong hold smirking victoriously and with sheer cheekiness knowing exactly what he's just done. He's just played the Queen at her own game and won without contest, completely throwing her own words and manipulation of the truth back at her in the most delicious and satisfying way.

"Oh, Alexander!... You positively devious, and sexy, genius you!" Magnus exclaimed, showering Alec's face with kisses wherever he could reach. Alec smiling brightly and accepting the blessings of Magnus' kisses with clear happiness.

He looked up at the Queen, locking eyes with her and daring her to refute him and his actions, and go against what she had clearly said in front of all her people.

"Anything I can carry right?... We will be on our way Your Majesty. Thank you again, for your generosity and wisdom."

Alec couldn't help but taunt the Queen a little more as he threw her a cheeky wink and turned away with an utterly delighted and still giggling Magnus in his arms, striding out of the court confidently.

The fair folk in the court stayed completely silent for a long while, suffused with shock as Alec and Magnus left the room; Alec's heavier footfalls the only sound. Magnus and Alec were almost half way to path that led out of Faerie when they heard an abrupt uproar of laughter and vigorous applause behind them for Alec having outsmarted and out-moved their Queen on her own turf.

Back in the throne room the Queen had gone shockingly pale from rage at the realisation of what had just happened to her. Her control over them all had slipped from her very grasp, and had been taken with ease by this young twerp of a Nephilim, without her even realising it until it was far too late. She took deep shuddering breathes in a poor attempt to remain in control of her emotions, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as her stomach roiled with the acid of her fury. Alexander Lightwood had made her look a fool in her court twice in one day, and she silently vowed that he would always be her enemy. She harshly turned away from all her still applauding subjects, and retreated back into her chambers far away from the room where she had been utterly shamed, spitting murderous venom under her breathe as she went.

xXx

As Alec and Magnus gradually got closer to the edge of the Faerie boarder they both breathed sighs of relief, still laughing now and again, pent up with the adrenaline of going through several waves of jarring emotion all in such a short space of time. Magnus looks up from where he had laid his head on Alexander's broad chest, his arms still around his neck loosely, knowing that his angel would never let him fall. Alec looks back at him with a small adoring smile, looking every bit like the dazzlingly brilliant and beautiful Prince straight out of a storybook. Magnus finds himself once again stunned and entirely love-struck by his angel, not quite believing how he can be real, and that he loves Magnus so much; almost as much as he loves Alexander.

"Magnus? What is it?" Asks Alec barely above a whisper, afraid to break whatever magic is happening between them in this moment.

"Did you know that you are my absolute hero? And I don't mean just today...You save my life all the time Alexander, in so many ways...right from the very first day I met you."

Magnus' eyes radiate such warmth they practically smoulder with tenderness, his glamour dropping away, the gold looking like molten honey, his cat eye pupils widening to large round orbs. Alec can almost feel him purr internally.

Alec flushes with pleasure at Magnus's words, and as he stops in his tracks he claims Magnus's lips in a deep breath stealing kiss. Magnus reciprocating with enthusiasm, his fingers curling and grasping lightly at Alec's raven locks; sighing softly and contentedly into his warm yielding mouth.

When they finally break apart for air , they rest against each other's foreheads for a short while to ground themselves after what they've been through today. Nearly losing each other so cruelly.

Alec continues walking again holding Magnus a little closer into his chest as he moves forward. Magnus looks up at Alec again and catches the glint of mischief in his husband's eyes.

"What?" He demands chuckling lightly at Alec's obvious amusement.

"Nothin'... I was just thinking that maybe you only like me being your hero so much because you really love being my 'damsel in distress'. Kind of like you're the Maid Marian to my Robin Hood."

Magnus throws his head back in delighted laughter again at this mental image of himself and his love. He then proceeds to play his part faithfully putting on his best, and most ridiculous, faux feminine voice;

"Oh Sir Alexander! You saved your Princess from the wicked, evil Queen! My HEROOOO!"

Magnus gushes, jokingly swooning in Alec's arms with a hand dramatically splayed back across his forehead, making Alec chuckle deeply with amusement and love at his husband's silly antics, knowingly full well that Magnus genuinely adores being Alec's 'Damsel in distress'; now and always. Although he'd never admit it to anyone else.

As they finally cross the border out of the Faerie realm and Magnus creates a portal for them to return to the safety of their loft, all that can be heard is the gentle laughter and soft loving murmurs of the two most powerful men of the Shadow World who found each other , fell in love, and who continually fight to be with one another; against all odds and anyone who tries to pull them apart.


End file.
